


I, of the Storm

by Dammit_Hawke



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, Useless Lesbians, slowburn, what if adora was the avatar, when is a burn more then a burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: All Adora has ever known is the Horde and the Fire Nation's teachings. All she's ever wanted was to matter, and protect the few she cares about. When a run in with a few airbenders opens her eyes to all the ashes in the Horde's wake, nothing is ever the same.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 129





	1. And It Echoes When I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still crying over the finale. But it sparked my need to write for the first time in a long time. This will def be multi-chapter.  
> The fic title, and chapter titles, are from "I of the Storm" by Of Monsters and Men. Shout out to all my friends and my wife for helping me brainstorm and beta.

“Stop fidgeting.”

“I’m not-” Adora’s protest was cut off by a hiss of pain as Catra put a damp rag against her shoulder.

“I still can’t believe you let Lonnie burn you.”

Adora could hear the smirk in Catra’s voice. Her hands tightened on the metal bench beneath her.

“I didn’t _let_ her burn me.” She gritted out. “It was an accident.” She wasn’t wrong; if it hadn’t been for Kyle’s mis-timed shouts, Adora would have heard Lonnie’s warning and ducked. She was still covered almost head to toe in a fine white powder from the thin clay pots chucked at them for training. Catra, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, seemed to have made it out of the Boiler Room without any clay dust in the fine fur that covered her body, aside from a handprint on her forearm from helping Adora stand up. She had been late to training again, which was normal. Adora hadn’t even known Catra had decided to show up until she was standing over her, offering to help clean her up.

It didn’t hurt as much as it could have. She gave it about a week of being stiff and scabbed, at most. The moment Catra covered it in cooling ointment, Adora felt her shoulders relax. That and a bandage were enough for her to get her bearings.

“Alright, all patched up.” Catra, unhelpfully, patted the covered burn. Adora might be used to pain, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t feel it.

“Thanks.” She still flashed her friend a smile before reaching for her shirt -- a moment too slow. Catra snatched it up first, lifting an eyebrow at her teasingly. “Oh, come on.”

“What? You want this?” She held it up, only to pull it away just before Adora could take it.

“Now you’re just being difficult.” Adora gave a huff and lunged for the shirt, only to miss again.

“On one condition,” Catra's smirk, merciless as always, gave her the air of being the only one in on some joke.

“You’re not seriously holding my shirt hostage.”

“I am, though. How is that surprising?”

“Fine.” Adora stood back, hands on her hips. “What do you want?” She just knew she was going to end up regretting this. Catra's grin seems to widen.

"You're sneaking out tonight. With me."

Adora went stiff. It wasn't like they hadn't done plenty of sneaking into places they weren't allowed, before. But it had always been within the Fright Zone. The complex -- a sandstone palace that had existed long before The Horde, which had been retrofitted into barracks and training grounds -- was all Adora had ever really known.

"You mean… the ruins?"

“Where else, dummy?” Catra held up Adora’s shirt teasingly, giving it a little wave.

“Alright.” Adora finally said. “I’ll go with you.”

“Good choice.”

The shirt is tossed to Adora. She put it on, hesitating only a moment before pulling it over her head, as if in the brief moment that Catra was out of her sight she’ll disappear. 


	2. Until all you see is my ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra make it out of the Fright Zone and explore what was once Ba Sing Se.

The Fright Zone was protected by a wall. Adora had spent her whole life staring at it, always on the inside. She vaguely knew what is beyond; the ruins of a city, another wall, more ruins? Farther out was farmland. The farmland, at least, was still in use. It’s how the Fright Zone stayed fed. 

Beyond all the walls there was desert, mountains, rivers, seas. Danger. Threats. Enemies. They were safe in the walls. Safe to learn what they needed to know to serve the Fire Nation when they eventually joined the Horde’s troops.

Still, there was a thrill to being outside the fortress for the first time. They waited until they were out of earshot of anyone patrolling before grinning at each other and snickering. They’d gotten away with it. There was a bubbling in Adora’s chest, like when they were kids sneaking into the kitchen.They’d be back before anyone knew they were gone, and that was fine. For now, though, they’d gotten away with something.

The buildings around them were probably nice, once. None of them were as big as the Fright Zone’s fortress, but they were impressive. There are rows of what Adora could only assume were once shops. Most of the ruins were made of sandstone, probably built by the earthbenders who would later lose the city.

Catra waved Adora over to one of the buildings, the wooden door hanging off its hinges, but still mostly closed. It takes both of them pushing with their shoulders to get it open enough to slip in.

Inside, it’s dark. Both of them instinctively lit a fire in their palms so they can see.

“Looks like a mess hall,” Catra scrunched her nose.

“A small one,” Adora agreed; the tables were far too tiny, only sitting four people at most, and they sat too close to the ground. Pillows were placed around each, instead of chairs. Half of them still had teacups and little plates set up. If there was food, it was abandoned and scavenged long ago.

Adora crossed the room to the small reception desk.

“‘Finest Tea in Ba Sing Se’…” She read off a flyer, still weighed down beneath an ornate jade duck. 

Catra snorted, stepping up to Adora’s elbow. “Not fine enough, looks like,” 

Before Adora could read anymore, Catra picked up the paper and set it aflame. At Adora’s disapproving frown she shrugged. “What, they don’t need it anymore. C’mon,”

Her shoulder brushed Adora’s as she walked past, back to the door and outside. Adora sighed, giving one last glance to the room before joining her friend. Catra was walking with a determination at this point; it took a little jogging for Adora to catch up.

“Where are we going?” She hardly had time to take in the buildings they were passing -- large ones, probably once well kept. Now just empty husks with the familiar flag of the Fire Nation draped over some of them, on others the ensignia was burnt into the stone.

“You’ll see,” Catra took her hand to pull her along faster. “Come on, it’ll be worth it.” She flashed a grin before picking up the pace more. It didn’t take much before they were both running, the ruins passing them rapidly. The farther they got from the Fright Zone, the better Adora could see it; another wall. This one was taller than the one that surrounds the fright Zone, but it didn’t take much to see it was less manned.

Before they get too close, Catra pressed a finger to her lips and slowed them down, pulling them out of sight of the bored looking guards in the tower. She was looking for something but Adora couldn’t imagine what. After shaking her head at half a dozen of the buildings in turn she finally brightened up and tugged Adora into one, almost as tall as the wall. 

The monorail.

It hadn’t been functioning in _decades,_ not since the Fire Nation took the city. From the look of the stone cabins only an earthbender could possibly operate it, though Adora doubted it would take any less than a dozen to move it.

Catra barely paused as she swung her legs over the turnstyle. Adora was much less graceful as she followed, ducking under. The station itself was large and spacious, making it hard to imagine ever seeing enough people to fill the platform let alone justify it.

“What’re we doing here?” Adora finally asked, catching up as Catra stopped to look up and down the tracks. Her tail flicked about, brushing against Adora’s leg as her ears twitched thoughtfully.

“Getting us out of the next wall,” She bumped Adora’s shoulder with her own before taking a step back. One running jump later and she was on the edge of the closest rail, raising an eyebrow at Adora before dropping between the rails, out of sight.

“Catra!” Adora hissed, stepping forward to try and see her friend. “Are you crazy?”

“Not usually,” her head peeked back into sight, her grin as teasing as ever. “Come on, Adora, it’s not that far! Don’t be a chicken lizard.”

Adora wanted to protest. She wanted to argue that it was a bad idea, but the way Catra was looking at her, daring her, all she could do is purse her lips back at her friend.

And take a step back.

And jump.

She excelled at plenty of things, but grace had never been one of them. She didn’t stick the landing as cleanly as Catra, though she couldn’t say why she expected to. She wasn't the one who was part cat.

Still, she managed to regain her balance, and lowered herself down to where Catra was waiting.

“See, that wasn’t so hard,”

Adora ignored the mocking in Catra’s voice, “So this’ll get us past the wall without being seen?”

Catra shrugged, “That’s the theory. Just stay down.”

  
  
  


The second ring of ruins barely resembled the first, except that buildings were still mostly sandstone, but a few looked like they were also once wooden. Few of those were left intact, however, most were left to their stone skeletons, burnt down when the city was taken. Adora’s stomach flopped, unsettled at the thought, until she reminded herself what they were taught.

Ba Sing Se HAD to fall. The men who once ruled here were cruel and the people were liberated. 

The walls kept them from escaping.

It was better now. The Horde freed them. The Horde repurposed the city for good, for training, for safety. 

Still, the quiet echoed in her ears as she and Catra picked their way through; the buildings here were smaller, closer together. They lacked the ornate touches of the inner ring as doors were boarded over, windows blocked, some smashed to resemble the ghost town it was, but small remnants of what used to be were scattered about, like the clothes line they passed under, a tunic still half pinned to it dancing in the breeze. Whatever color the fabric had once been, it was now sunbleached and dirty. 

Adora didn’t realize she’d been staring at it until she felt Catra’s hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, dummy, looks like there’s more this way,”

After a moment of hesitation, Adora followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Vrash for betaing this chapter, and Magen for the last! Guys, I think I missed writing. How weird is that?
> 
> Another short chapter, but longer then the last. How about that propaganda? Huh, kids?


	3. Empty Vessel, Crooked Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little... rocky.

So far, the ruins were pretty underwhelming, as far as Catra was concerned. For a forbidden, abandoned city, Ba Sing Se was proving to be absolutely boring. 

Well, mostly boring.

The look on Adora’s face every time she got distracted by some shattered pottery or lost shoe almost made it worth it. Catra would never admit to ulterior motives -- at least, not in this case -- but watching Adora pick through the remains of a burnt house, or the rubble of what used to be some kind of store, was leaps and bounds better than the look she’d been making after getting burnt during training.

She knew Adora better then she knew anyone or anything. Getting burnt during training, because of Kyle no less, would have sent her down a rabbit hole until she exhausted herself for a week with training.

Currently, she was far too distracted by a pillar blocking the street to give a single thought to the burn.

Catra nudged the large fallen stone with her foot before leaping on top of it, offering Adora a hand to help her up.

“I can’t believe people actually used to live here.” They had gone a few more blocks, side tracking a bit to avoid an area where the street was absolutely littered with broken glass.

“Do you think they were glad to get out?” Adora asked as she dropped from the pillar to the street on the other side.

Catra snorted. “I don’t think they--”

Her thoughts were cut off by a sudden rumbling and cracking sound. It was at least a little warning before the ground around them began shuddering.

“Catra?” Adora stepped closer to her, reaching for her hand, “What was that?”

“Nothing good.”

She didn’t wait to find out, tugging Adora closer, just as the building beside them began to buckle and cave in. They both ducked, Catra realizing a moment too late that Adora was moving in front of her, pushing her back. When the second rumbling started, she didn’t wait to see what would fall next.

“ _Move_!”

They both broke into a run, just as the ground where they had been standing collapsed. The pillar they’d just crossed scraped loudly as it fell into the now gaping hole. Catra glanced back just in time to see a mole-adillo surfacing, sniffing the air.

“Shit. Shit shit _shit._ ” She pulled Adora in front of herself as she ran, trying to push her to get away faster. Adora cried out in pain and stumbled as Catra shoved her friend’s shoulder, forgetting the burn in her eagerness to get away from the animal. 

The mole-adillo’s head turned towards the sound of their voices, giving a loud huff before diving in their direction. In the moment, all Catra could think about is getting away. Far away.

Adora seemed to have other plans.

The blonde twisted out of Catra’s grip, letting out an almost panicked yell as she swung her leg around and down at the creature, flames following and flowing in her wake. It seemed to give the mole-adillo a moment’s pause, letting out a grating howl, but it kept advancing.

“Adora!” Catra yelled, still backing away. But it was too late. She already saw the look in Adora’s eye.

“Don’t worry; I’ve got this," Adora assured her, leaping up to bring both fists down on the mole-adillo, flames impacting with its armoured hide. The buildings on either side of them shuddered, buckling a little more with each strike Adora lands. 

Catra’s eyes went wide and she froze. With each impact of Adora’s fists, more of the earth around them shuddered. It wasn't not right. None of this was right.

Adora seemed oblivious. She pulled a fist in the air and swung it in a circle, bending a whip of fire to crack at the creature. It backed away, hissing as more burns were delivered. It swung a claw at her, though it looked sharp enough to be a blade, catching Adora in the leg. 

Adora stumbled.

Catra’s heart was in her throat, but she had to shake the shock off. The mole-adillo was retreating, the ground once again shifting around it. Catra rushed forward, grabbing Adora by the arm to keep her from falling in, and pulled her away from the hole. 

Adora just stared down at the darkness, reaching down to put a hand where it wounded her leg, and after a moment saying, “Oh great, blood.”

“We have to go.” Catra pulled her along now, Adora following unsteadily behind her. Every hair on Catra’s body stood on end, ears pricked in case it came back for them. Adora was limping, though. Catra cursed under her breath and shifted Adora’s arm over her shoulder so she could help bear some of her weight.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Catra grunted as they went, shooting Adora a harsh look.

“I was thinking,” Adora gritted out, “That it would be great if that thing didn’t kill us. I scared it away.”

“You were reckless.”

Adora jerked away, letting go of her friend’s shoulder, insisting “It left. We’re fine.”

Catra scoffed, stating “You don’t look fine.”

“For the love of-- I’m fine. It’s over. Can we just go back now?” Adora shouldered past Catra, scanning what she could see as if there would be an easier way back to the inner walls. Without Catra’s help, though, she was unsteady. It didn’t take long until she moved to the closest, still-standing shop, leaning against it to take some of the strain off. She was getting frustrated. “Where the hell even _are_ we?” She slammed a fist against the wall.

Catra was about to snap back at her, but didn’t get the chance. Like a chain reaction, the wall bursted away from Adora’s fist, knocking her off balance. Catra started toward her, but Adora threw an arm up.

“Stay back!” Around her, earthen spikes shot out, narrowly missing Catra.

“What the _hell,_ Adora?!”

“I don’t-” Adora shook her head fast, eyes wide with fear. Catra tried to take a step toward her, but the ground beneath her shifted again. “Catra, don’t come closer! The ground- something’s wrong, it’s not stable.”

“Don’t be dumb.” Catra took another step closer, reaching out for Adora-- but it was a mistake. No sooner had she put her weight on the ground then it was crumbling beneath her foot. With a yelp, she backed up, watching as the earth between them started caving in. 

“Stay back!” Adora was scrambling, pressing herself against the wall with wide eyes. “The mole-adillo… it left the street unstable. Catra, you have to get out of here.”

“I’m not _leaving_ you,” Catra spat, still backing away as the hole between them got wider, deeper. Adora didn’t have much space left.

“I’ll be fine, just-” She was cut off by another low rumbling, aftershocks from the mole-adillo’s burrowing. But it was enough.

The small remnants of ground beneath Adora cracked. Catra could only scream as she watched her friend fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friends Sarah and Jah for helping me plan and edit this chapter! It took a little longer then planned. Not to get in to it too much, but there was a death in my family this week that rocked me a bit. (Cancer, not covid) So I'm sort of jumping between distractions. Y'all, I'm so emotionally tired. Lets all go take a nap.


	4. Wish you could see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer gets to say the Fuck word.

Adora was in pain. Dust and earth settled around her, though it was too dark to see any of that. Her ears were ringing, still rattled by the sound of everything collapsing and her own screams. Gods, her leg  _ hurt _ . It wasn’t the usual pain from training; it wasn’t just a sore muscle, or a burn. Whatever that mole-adillo’s claw had done to her, it was deep. The way she landed on it certainly didn’t help at all.

It feels like forever had passed before she could finally make out sounds again. Most notably, Catra’s voice.

“-Dora? Adora, are you ok? You better not be dead. Adora, if you don’t answer me, I swear-”

“Catra, I’m ok!” Adora called back, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

“Oh, thank shit.” Catra’s sigh was almost inaudible, even as the sound echoed down to Adora. “Ok. Ok, can you climb out?”

“Let me try.” It took a lot of effort just to stand. The pain shooting through her leg was excruciating, matched by a raw soreness where Lonnie had burnt her shoulder earlier. By the time she was on her feet, using the jagged wall beside her heavily to bear her weight, she was panting with a fine sheen of sweat on her brow. “Ok. Ok come on. Just gotta…” She lit a shaky hand with fire so she could take a look around, only to scowl. “I don’t think I can climb out, Catra.”

There was cursing from above her. She could hear her friend’s quick footsteps pacing back and forth, panicking. Adora closed her eyes and tried to steady her own breath, but the fear was starting to fill every bone in her body.

“Alright just- Just stay there, ok? I’ll go get help.” Catra’s voice was an octave higher than it normally ever would have been. Adora tried to tell herself that that just meant the other firebender was more determined to get her out of this.

Still, none of this looked promising. Even if she could get out, they would both be in mountains of trouble when they got back. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Adora tried to reassure her friend. “I can just find another way out.”

“Don’t be stupid!” Catra was scoffing at her. “I’ll be back. Just- just stay there!”

Before Adora could reply, she heard the distinct sound of Catra running away, leaving her alone in the hole.

A few deep breaths was all it took to brighten the flame above her palm, illuminating the area around her more. What she’d assumed was a hole now looked more like a tunnel, albeit with a craggy skylight. She let out a shaky breath, using her free hand to steady herself on the nearby wall. It took them half the day to get this far into the city, there was no telling when Catra would be back. Adora’s stomach twisted with an unfamiliar anxiety. If she stayed, she was a sitting turtle-duck waiting for that damned mole-adilla to come back for round two. If she could find a way to the surface, she and Catra would both have an easier time getting her out of here.

Still, just in case this really was the only spot she could hope to get out, she knelt to scorch a circle on the ground as well as the wall of the tunnel, just in case she needed to find it again. Satisfied, she took a few slow breaths as if that could prepare her for the agony ahead of her.

Without looking back, she started limping her way down the tunnel.

* * *

  
  


There was nothing in the world that could compare to flying, as far as Bow was concerned. Up high enough on a bison, the world might as well be a map of the countryside made of putty and moss. The reins were familiar in his hands, the wind on his face bracing and chilled. Behind him, in the center of the wide saddle’s nest, Glimmer moved her arms in wide arcs, bending the air as they passed to keep a cloud swathing them as cover. She would pause, now and then, so Bow could get a handle on where they were and course correct as needed. They were a team, working like this. A well oiled machine with purpose guiding them.

Or, well, half a purpose.

It wasn’t an official mission, after all. The other monks weren’t too fond of anyone getting too close to a place like Ba Sing Se. By most accounts, the Air Nation was supposed to remain neutral. Being caught in Fire Nation territory, so close to one of the Horde’s bases, was a risk that wouldn’t be overlooked if they were caught.

Still, research was research. Knowledge was knowledge. The monks were interested in preserving history, and history was buried under the ashes of Ba Sing Se. As long as they didn’t get too close to the inner circles -- to the Fright Zone -- they should be just fine. Enough scouting missions like this had confirmed enough for Bow to be able to reassure Glimmer that the first two rings of the city were the least guarded. There would be convoys between the farmlands and the former palace, but that seemed to only happen twice a week. Some sections of the walls were more heavily manned, making it almost child’s play to get over undetected, as long as they flew high enough and stayed covered. The whole affair was almost peaceful.

Almost.

A groan sounded from Glimmer behind Bow, pulling his attention from the stray Fluffernutter’s reins. 

“This is so  _ boring _ .” Glimmer’s hands fell to her sides for just a moment as she complained, tossing her head back to let out another drawn out moan.

“We aren’t even there yet,” Bow called back, trying his damnedest to inject some patience into his voice,“This is just step one. Step two will be fun, I promise.”

“If your definition of fun is just digging through dirt for old pottery, I swear to fuck I’m going to snap every arrow in your quiver.”

“I mean-” Bow cut himself off as the clouds parted enough for him to get a look at how far they had to go. “Shoot,  _ shoot _ \- Fluffernutter, time to dip. Glimmer, we’re over the city! Keep us covered and quiet.”

Bow didn’t need to look back to know Glimmer was puffing up her cheeks with annoyance, but she listened at least. The air swirled around them in time with her swinging arms, keeping the clouds loose but close around them until Bow gave a low whistle, letting her know that they were low enough that the clouds would be suspicious. Bow gave his tongue a few clicks, letting Fluffernutter know to land them somewhere safe, before climbing back to the saddle with Glimmer, both of them pressing their bellies close down to the sturdy wood so they would be out of sight, just in case.

Once Fluffernutter had landed safely, they wasted no time unrolling a sand-colored blanket over the giant bison, hoping to at least hide him from the casual observer. As Glimmer climbed down his head, fitting the fabric over his horns, she whispered to her oldest friend, aside from Bow.

“It’s ok, buddy. We’ll be back, I promise. And I know you’re gonna be my good quiet big boy, right?”

Fluffernutter let out a low sound, which Glimmer seemed to take as an agreement.

“Thanks buddy.” She gave the tip of his nose a kiss before lightly hopping off him and covering the rest of his face.

Bow, meanwhile, was checking his bow and quiver, as well as his satchel to make sure he had everything he needed before the real work began. He looked up finally when Glimmer joined him in the shade of a ruined alleyway with her glider staff in hand. 

“Ready?” she asked, giving his hip a bump with her own.

“Ready.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to @SarahLaDuchesse for betaing this chapter! Definitely let me know what you think so far.  
> Sidenote: I've seen some other fic authors making discord servers dedicated to their fics. Let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in? Could help keep my personal hype going for writing this, as well as giving people a place to just chat about She-ra or ATLA/LoK. Let me know!
> 
> Oh, and my cat Leia says hi. I have to go give her all the attention now.


	5. If I could face them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow and Glimmer discover more then they bargain for, and meet someone they couldn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have yet to beta this chapter. Really just needed it out of my hands.

As it turned out, Bow’s definition of fun only  _ partly _ involved digging through dirt. Mostly, it involved trying to find a building that wasn’t entirely destroyed. A few still had doors, but after the third that Glimmer tried to help pry open, she was doubtful any of them would be of any use. They found one with a half-boarded up window -- but what they could see of the inside was mostly just the remains of a caved in roof. More than once, Glimmer tried using her glider to get on top of one of the buildings, hoping there was an opening of some sort there, but their luck seemed non-existent.

This went on for two hours, the pair picking their way from rubble-filled street to rubble-filled street. At least once, Bow insisted on carefully digging through the debris of a half-fallen home, only to come away from it with a small clay figure, probably a child’s toy. Glimmer watched his eyes light up at finding it, before a glance around at the remnants of the home brought him back to the present. Glimmer’s heart seemed to tighten at that; so many families, gone. Lives just lost. There was a possibility that whoever it was escaped in time, but Glimmer honestly doubted it. At least they hadn’t come across any bodies, yet.

Another street, another house, another shop, another pang of sadness piercing Glimmer’s heart. It was just all so needless. And yet she continued following Bow, building to building, until the destruction they found began spreading beyond just the buildings. There were spots where the ground itself had begun caving in, entire buildings just gone. More than once, to get over a trench in the road, Glimmer had to skip across on her glider to tie a rope on the other side, just so Bow could hold on while balancing on a small strip on what remained of a wall. By the time they reached what looked like a broken decorative water fountain, a pothole blocking off the street on the other side of it, Glimmer was getting tired and hungry.

“You packed food, right?” She tugged at his satchel curiously. He didn’t stop her from opening it and digging through.

“Oh, definitely. Yours is the purple one.” He reached in, past her searching hands, and fished out a little bundle wrapped in a lavender cloth napkin, followed by a second one, this time blue, for himself.

“Thank goodness,” She sighed, barely pausing to unwrap hers. The steamed buns weren’t warm out of the oven anymore, but they were still sweet and soft, with a delicate stuffing of mushrooms and peppers. She was already humming happily, leaning against one of the remaining walls of the empty fountain, as Bow opened his own.

They shared a look as they both took another bite, united in delight for the simple treat. 

The moment didn’t last long, though.

Glimmer couldn’t place the feeling at first (was it just the hairs on the back of her neck prickling? A shiver down her spine?) but the silent peace no longer felt tranquil.

“Do you hear that?” She turned to Bow, who was still entirely focused on his lunch. He looked up at her, mouth full, and gave a small confused shrug.

Once he’d swallowed, he started, “What do you-?”

“Shh.” She covered his mouth with her hand, whipping her head around to scan the alley entrances, then the street, before her eyes finally fell on the gaping pothole that had been behind them.

It felt like an eternity past as she waited, watching, before finally a scraping sound reached them, followed by the sound of rock against rock. Glimmer held her breath as it grew louder, only taking her hand off Bow when he pried her off him, stuffing both of their lunches quickly away and drawing his bow. Glimmer’s staff was soon after out and at the ready, her weight balanced easily on her toes.

When the mole-adillo finally came into view, the sound it made was deafening. It’s giant, blade like claws shoveled the ground itself out of the way as it hauled itself to the surface. Glimmer barely had time to suck in a sharp breath, before letting out another, hard, giving herself a boost to jump on to the nearest roof.

Bow was already staggering away from it, looking hesitant to loose any arrows at the creature. When the mole-adillo swiped at the fountain, crushing and destroying what remained of it, he seemed to regain his resolve. He tried sending bolo arrows at its claws, but it snapped the weighted wires with a frightening ease. He tried a few sludge arrows to its eyes, only to realize too late that the creature didn’t have much need of them; it served only to irritate it more.

Glimmer tried, meanwhile, to bend a few lashes of air at it to push it back. It worked, but only barely. 

“This isn’t working.” Glimmer huffed in frustration, swooping to the top of a different building for a better vantage point, only to send a few more barely-effective lashes at the animal.

“I don’t know if we can outrun it,” Bow called back, fishing out another arrow. This one, when he fired it, held a tip of flint and gunpowder inside, earning a sharp spark and  _ pop  _ when it found its target. The mole-adillo seemed to turn towards the sound for a moment, before letting out another screech and starting toward Bow.

With a gasp, Glimmer whipped her glider out of her staff, swooping down to hook her legs under Bow’s arms and yank him out of the way, on to another building, just in time for the mole-adillo to slash at the spot he’d just been, leaving a deep gash in the ground. From their new perch, the pair clung to each other’s arms, watching in horror as the creature lay waste to the surrounding area.

“We have to get out of here.” Glimmer set her jaw. “Hold on to me, Bow.”

He did as he was told, wrapping his arms around her neck securely. In a practiced motion, they took a running jump together. The glider caught them easily, Glimmer swinging her feet up to hook on to the back wing-fins of it, while Bow wrapped his own around her, trusting his friend. They couldn’t get too far with the added weight, but a few blocks was better than nothing. When they touched back down on the ground, they didn’t stop; from alley to alley they ran, the sound of buildings being crushed behind them. Finally --  _ finally _ \-- they found a small alcove that seemed safe enough, pausing to catch their breath and cling to each other.

“What was that?” Glimmer asked between gasps, looking up at Bow’s sweat-covered face.

“M-mole-adillo.” Bow struggled out, fear lacing his words. “But only one. Usually there’s more-”

He couldn’t finish the thought. A loud screech echoed through the city. Then a pause. Then another from the other direction. Glimmer’s grip tightened on Bow’s arm as a third resounded not far away. “We have to get back to Fluffernutter.” She started tugging on his arm, pulling him out of the alcove. “We have to  _ go _ \- it’s not safe here.”

He didn’t argue, just took her hand firmly as the two began to run. The streets all looked fairly similar, but he trusted she wouldn’t forget where her oldest friend was waiting for them. She always had a knack for finding her way back to the bison.

Street after street, they ran as fast as they could, the encroaching sounds of the mole-adillos’ cries pushing them to run faster. When the alleys started looking more familiar, they both just pushed to run harder, eager to get away.

When they reached the block where they’d left Fluffernutter, they realized he wasn’t alone. 

A woman stood on the far side of the clearing, leaning against one of the dilapidated houses. Her uniform -- deep shades of red, maroon, and garnet, with an emblem that was clearly the wings of the Horde surrounding the flame of the Fire Nation -- made Glimmer’s blood run cold.

“Fuck.” Was all Glimmer could mutter as her eyes locked with the Horde woman’s clear blue ones. There wasn’t time for much else, as before either could make a move, the ground beneath them seemed to rock and buckle.

“Get to Fluffer,” Glimmer barked at Bow, giving her staff a readying twirl. The soldiers eyes caught on it, going wide, before being torn away to a building between them. Glimmer had just enough time to follow her gaze as the bricks and stone bursted toward them, forcing her to cover her face with her arms as a mole-adillo emerged. It let out a screech, and as if summoned another burst from a building farther away. Out of the corner of her eye, Glimmer saw the woman take a step toward it before another crash and crumble started right beside Glimmer. She barely had time to dodge out of the way as stone from the building was pushed and crushed aside, a third mole-adillo emerging. Its dust covered hide armor looked like living stone, this close, the pink of its star-shaped nose the most telling piece of actual flesh that made it clear it wasn’t just some horrifying, animated statue.

It reached out toward her. This close, its claws looked more jagged, more like well worn elongated shovels then the blades she’s originally likened them to, in her mind. She didn’t have time to dwell on it. A twirl of her staff helped her get enough air to leap out of the way, touching down only long enough to leap again and barely be missed by the next strike. She caught the edge of a remaining building, landing her feet on the side of the wall just long enough to push off and get higher, flicking out her glider to pull her above everything else. From there, she had time to see Bow, struggling through his panic to pull the blanket off of Fluffernutter while squeaking soothing words at their startled friend. On the other side of the block, the Horde soldier was limping toward the mole-adillo closest to her, sending out bursts of fire toward it that the animal only seemed to ignore. 

_ What was she even doing out here?  _ The thought tickled at Glimmer’s attention, an unwelcome distraction. From everything Glimmer had heard, Horde soldiers were hardly the sort to send out a one man team. And in the ruins, no less. Glimmer knew they occupied the outer ring, just enough to keep the farm lands running to supply what they needed for their operations in the inner-most ring, but by most accounts the ruins of the other rings were left empty, a desolate reminder of who they’d conquered. The only parts they actually manned, this far out, were the walls, just in case anyone was stupid enough to try and sneak in.

_ Like us. _

Glimmer shook her head, pulling herself back to the present. She had to buy Bow the time to get Fluffernutter off the ground. Resolved, she swooped for one of the nearest mole-adillos, bending a harsh gust of wind at it to push it back. It roared in answer, digging its claws into the ground to anchor itself, before propelling itself toward where she’d landed. This time, when it swiped at her, it nearly slammed into her hip, missing only because she dove out of the way. It was a clumsy move, on her part, leaving her to duck into a roll before coming to a stop a few yards away, crouching. 

“Get  _ back _ !” The sound of the woman’s voice made Glimmer’s eyes snap to her. She was limping toward the mole-adillo that had attacked Glimmer, a fierce determination in her eyes. Fucking hell, she was already hurt. This close, Glimmer could finally see the blood caking with dust on the woman’s leg and side. She was gripping at her hip as if trying to hold herself together. A part of Glimmer, the part that was extremely inconvenient right now, of all times, felt a tug of pity. 

The woman was stupid, though. Glimmer was clearly in a better fighting condition, pushing herself back to her feet, yet the woman swung a fist around in a wide arc, bending a whip of fire to lash at the mole-adillo. It seemed to distract it long enough for her to force it a few feet back, but her focus on it left her too open.

Glimmer wasn’t fast enough to call out a warning, as one of the other mole-adillos reared up behind the Horde soldier. She could only let out a cry when it swiped against the woman, sending her flying against a nearby wall like a wet rag.

Glimmer tried taking a step forward, only for a hand on her wrist to stop her. She turned to see Bow, fear and concern etched into his own face. Behind him, Fluffernutter was letting out a roar, still on edge but ready to go. They had to get out, they had to get home. They had to be anywhere but here.

Before they could move to run, though, the sound of the ground cracking echoed in their ears. It didn’t sound the same as when the mole-adillos were burrowing and shoveling it out of the way; it sounded like the ground itself was breaking. Bow and Glimmer exchanged a look, before they both turned back to see the Horde soldier slowly standing.

She wasn’t limping, anymore. She didn’t seem aware of her own injuries at all, this time. Something in the pit of Glimmer’s stomach felt like it dropped, just as the woman finally opened her eyes.

Where they had been wide and tired, before, now Glimmer couldn’t even see her irises. They were still blue, but unnaturally so.  _ Glowing _ . The woman slowly lifted a hand as the nearest mole-adillo, flicking it up by the wrist in a sharp motion. The ground beneath the mole-adillo cracked and lifted in a slab under its feet, smashing it against the nearest wall.

Glimmer froze, clinging to Bow.

The woman turned to the next one, the air itself seeming to swirl around her and lift her slowly into the air, no longer on her feet. She swung both of her arms in a wide circle that Glimmer could clearly recognize from her own training.

“She’s…” Glimmer’s voice was hoarse, realization hitting her.

Before she could finish the thought, the woman sent a sharp gust of air at the mole-adillo, followed by a smooth round kick that sent fire its way as well. The creature shrieked, scuttling back away from her in fear. Retreating.

The first was leaving, too. Leaving only the third crawling toward her. Chunks of stone from the fallen buildings lifted in time with the woman’s hands as she neared the mole-adillo. Glimmer knew her grip on Bow was probably going to leave a bruise, but she couldn’t for the life of her let go as the woman jabbed her hands in the animal’s direction, sending the stones hurtling toward it. It let out a pained cry, but it was enough. It dove back the way it had come, leaving them in peace and pain.

Soon, all Glimmer could hear was the scratching of the mole-adillo’s claws as they retreated, and the wind whipping past her ears. Slowly, so slowly, the woman lowered back to the ground. Her feet buckled under her as the bright light left her eyes, her knees buckling. When everything else fell silent, all Glimmer and Bow could hear was the woman falling to the ground with an unconscious moan.

Bow’s eyes were as wide as Glimmer’s, shock and awe in equal parts.

“She’s… the Avatar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading this. For those interested, I've set up a [discord server](https://discord.gg/Wm6VQkJ) where you can come and talk about the fic, She-ra, or ATLA/LoK with me. It'll keep me motivated to continue the story, as well as just be a potentially chill place to chat.
> 
> Also! I have some official art for the series, now. Check out [Adora in the Avatar state](https://dammithawke.tumblr.com/post/621053412848648192/avatar-adora-in-the-avatar-state-a-companion) from a scene yet to come. I may have spent a day or two working on that instead of writing. Oops.
> 
> And as always, every comment/kudo/recommendation is appreciated! I really do love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Thank you for existing!


	6. If I could make amends with all my shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we are dreaming, Glimmer let herself think. It sounded more likely than any other explanation. She couldn’t seem to move, which lined up easily with some of her more vivid night terrors. Usually, she was one of the lightest on her feet, even among the other airbenders. Right now, though, she was rooted in place, like her feet had melded with the sandstone beneath them.  
> Bow didn’t seem to have the same issue, taking a step toward the fallen woman after a long moment. It snapped Glimmer out of her trance enough to grab at his arm, tugging him back.  
> “What are you doing?” She hissed.   
> “She’s hurt, Glimmer.”

The silence was suffocating. 

The dust and wind were still settling around them, making the moment feel far more dreamlike than it had any right to be.

_Maybe we_ are _dreaming_ , Glimmer let herself think. It sounded more likely than any other explanation. She couldn’t seem to move, which lined up easily with some of her more vivid night terrors. Usually, she was one of the lightest on her feet, even among the other airbenders. Right now, though, she was rooted in place, like her feet had melded with the sandstone beneath them.

Bow didn’t seem to have the same issue, taking a step toward the fallen woman after a long moment. It snapped Glimmer out of her trance enough to grab at his arm, tugging him back.

“What are you _doing_?” She hissed. 

“She’s hurt, Glimmer.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, like it spelled out everything either of them needed to know.

“And she was hurt when she did _that_ to those mole-adillos.” She jabbed a finger toward the upturned slab of earth the woman had used to fend one of the creatures off. Bow hesitated, glancing between the slab and the larger chunks that the woman had thrown at the final mole-adillo. Still, it only seemed to set more resolve into his shoulders.

“I can’t just leave her like this.”

“She’s Fire Nation,” Glimmer tried again. “Not just Fire Nation-- She’s one of their Horde soldiers. Look at her freaking uniform.”

“She saved us, Glimmer.” There was a finality in his voice that struck Glimmer hard. She let go of his arm, as if she’d been slapped. Maybe in a sense she had been. Bow pressed on: “She’s hurt, she saved us, and we can _not_ just leave her here. That’s not what your mom, or any of the other monks would allow.”

Glimmer’s shoulders fell. He was right. As dangerous as this woman definitely was -- and hoo boy, did they just get an eyeful of exactly how dangerous that could be -- she was hurt, and had helped them. She gave Bow a curt nod, setting her own jaw as she watched him rush to the woman.

“Something got her leg. Bad.” His voice was a murmur as he looked her over. “A few broken ribs… And - oh, that shouldn’t do that.” He’d lifted her arm, only to see her wrist flop at an odd angle. “We have to get her to someone who can help. Help me pick her up?”

Glimmer still hesitated. There was proof all around them against just trusting a Horde soldier. But Bow wasn’t asking her to trust the woman, just him.

“Okay, but,” she took a breath, “we can’t just… bring her like that. If she wakes up, she could still attack us. We need to restrain her, or something.”

“How, though?”

Glimmer chewed her lip, studying the woman’s unmoving face, before turning wordlessly toward her bison. Fluffernutter gave a welcoming sound as she approached. She let herself find a moment’s comfort, brushing her fingers through his thick fur as she climbed her way up to the saddal, locating the blanket they had used to cover him before. It was thick, and bulky, but definitely sturdy enough to do the trick.

“Wrap her in this.” She handed him the blanket, but stayed a few feet back. He gave a quick nod and set to work laying it out.

\---

The city was huge.

It had taken Catra longer then she would have liked to get back to the wall of the upper ring. Even with her unique agility and balance, some streets were just too torn apart to be worth braving. The sun was hot on her back, making the ground hot under her bare feet, and her breath hot in her own face. That, paired with the worry that had settled anxiously in the pit of her stomach, made her more jumpy than she ever would have liked to admit.

Which didn’t help at all when she heard the loud crashing coming from farther out in the city.

Coming from the direction where she’d left Adora.

Her eyes widened, breath hitched. She spared the wall one last look before taking off back in the direction she’d come, using her claws to scrabble up on to one of the nearest buildings and hop roof-to-roof. Safety be damned, she didn’t have time for it. It was still so far out though. The closer she got, the less she could make out -- just clouds of dust and smoke.

_Smoke._

That had to be Adora. Fear mixed with anger, making her reckless as she tried again to breach the gap between two buildings, only to narrowly miss the edge. She managed to catch it with one hand, cursing herself. She let out a frustrated growl, hauling herself the rest of the way up. Another few buildings, and the sounds of crashing and earth-against-earth had stopped. Catra felt her heart in her throat, but didn’t let her feet pause. She was still too far away, too many houses and streets, and fallen shops. Her lungs ached as she pushed herself faster, finally reaching where the clouds of dust were barely thinning, stinging at her eyes.

She was just in time to see something big and furry -- a sky bison? Here? -- and two figures, one short with pink hair and a matching pink robe and one taller with dark skin and a satchel over his shoulder, carrying something large on to the animal’s back. Another house, and she could make out what they were carrying a little better, only causing her throat to tighten around a strangled cry.

“Adora!” She pushed herself harder, faster, to cross as much space towards them as she could. The boy seemed to hear her and look up, calling something to the pink one. They hurried, the girl huddling in the saddle with Adora’s unmoving body while the boy took a quick seat on the bison’s head, yelling something and giving the reins a tug.

She still wasn’t close enough, but she had to try. Catra lashed out toward them, sending a burst of fire their way from her fist. It didn’t even singe them, though. They were already lifting into the air, looking down on her with wide, fearful eyes, as they fled, leaving Catra in the city below them, sending useless flame after useless flame their way, tears stinging her eyes.

Adora was gone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Elpenor and Sea Hawl for beta'ing this chapter! 
> 
> If you want exclusives, behind the scenes info, access to official art before it's posted elsewhere, or just the ability to talk about anything and everything related to this fic and the shows it's based on, you should definitely join the [discord server](https://discord.gg/sSpN7v). You also might hear me talk about my cats, but that's just a bonus.
> 
> I'm hoping to start updating chapters more regularly, depending on a number of variables. All of your comments mean the world to me. I hope you all know that.
> 
> Oh, and thank you all for existing!


	7. I'd bow my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Catra?” Adora rubs the sleep from her eyes and moves to stand. The floor, usually hard and cool beneath her feet, is warm. Where it’s usually sleek and well-waxed tile, this morning there’s a layer of fine sand covering it, her heels and toes sinking in with every step.

The first thing Adora’s aware of is how calm everything seems.

When she wakes, she's in her bunk. The rest of the barracks are empty, most notably the foot of her bed.

“Catra?” Adora rubs the sleep from her eyes and moves to stand. The floor, usually hard and cool beneath her feet, is warm. Where it’s usually sleek and well-waxed tile, this morning there’s a layer of fine sand covering it, her heels and toes sinking in with every step.

“Catra!” She calls again, voice echoing through the shared sleeping quarters. It’s definitely morning; she can see the sun barely peeking through the high windows. She passes the little sink and mirror by the main door of the barracks, but pays them no mind. She doesn’t need to see what a mess her hair is, yet. When she gets to the long, blocky hallway, it seems to stretch a little longer than it should in either direction.

She tries calling again. “Catra?” 

When there’s no answer, she steels herself and starts left down the corridor. With every step, though, the sand on the ground seems to get deeper, her feet sinking in further the farther she goes. In no time at all, it’s up to her shins. She’s wading through it like it’s water; dry, abrasive water.

She becomes more desperate, and in her haste starts to run. But it’s like running through molasses. Everything pulls back on her: the sand, the hallway, the sound of her own labored breath. Her lungs burn until she misses her footing, falling face-first into the sand, which swallows her up.

She chokes on the darkness. Her hands find her own throat, clawing at it. The pressure around her is unbearable. Everything --  _ everything  _ \-- is too much and not enough, and she just wants out.

And then she’s falling free of the sand.

Down, 

down, 

down.

She coughs before finally breathing in the air she’s needed. She can’t tell if it's that or the fall making her feel so lightheaded. Her pulse is racing, fear gripping her. Hurriedly, she brushes the sand out of her eyes, trying to figure out how much more falling she has to endure. But she can’t see the ground. Just the world wheezing past her, and her own body. She looks up, frantic, only to see a platform following her.

A head pops over the edge of the platform, looking for her.

_ Catra. _

“Adora!” Her friend reaches out a hand to her and she reaches back -- but she’s falling too fast. She’s too far away. Catra’s voice fills her ears, “Adora, come back!”

She’s trying, but the space between them is growing. Adora lets out a sob, reaching with both hands. Catra reaches further down, and Adora’s never wanted anything in her life as much as she wanted to be able to take Catra’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice comes out hoarse. She can’t tell if it’s from the sand still coating her mouth, or from the tears pricking at her eyes.

The ground finally meets her. She’s sprawled out in-- in grass? She lifts her head. She’s never even seen grass before, not in real life. She looks above her, and the platform is gone. Catra is gone. She’s in a vast, beautifully lush field. Slowly, she gets to her feet and turns slowly around, taking in her surroundings. There isn’t much, aside from a glassy lake. She stumbles toward it, all too aware of how dry her mouth has become. She falls to her knees at its banks, ready to dip her hands in and bring some water to her lips.

But she pauses at the sight of her reflection.

Her hair is down, blonde locks blowing wildly around her. Her eyes are glowing, unnaturally bright and blue. Her breath hitches and, in the next moment, the reflection shifts. Her features become warmer, her hair becoming a long braid. The woman staring back at her -- it can’t be her own reflection, it’s no longer her face -- is saying something. Her ears strain to hear it as she leans closer.

“ _ Adora. They need you. _ ” The voice is so soft, sad but hopeful. Adora’s chest feels tight at the sound. She tries to reach for the woman, to touch her face, but the moment her hand breaks the water, she’s gone.

Adora wakes.

\---

Waking up, this time, hurt. Everything hurt. There was a searing pain in her leg, a pounding in her head, a pressure on her wrist. If she could just  _ move _ -

She couldn’t move.

Her eyes flashed open, looking around. She was wrapped tight in some kind of tarp -- or was it a blanket? She honestly couldn’t tell. What she  _ could _ tell was that it was bound around her so tight that she couldn’t move. She could give a little wiggle, on a whole, but nothing beyond that. Frustrated, she finally looked around more, trying to place her surroundings.

Wind was whipping past her. Ok, not great. Beneath her was smooth wood, she’d guess something light and flexible by the feel. Beside her sat a girl, clad in pink and purple robes, leaning against some kind of railing inclosing the little platform they’re on. Adora let out a low groan, letting her head fall back against whatever was beneath her.

The girl looked over at her with a little gasp.

“Bow, she’s awake.” The girl crawled over to Adora’s side, fluttering her hands over her.

“She is? Oh man. Uh. Keep her calm, ok? We’re ten minutes away from being able to land safely.” A man’s voice called back at them, though some of his volume got lost in the roaring wind.

“Where am I?” Adora let her eye close, wishing it was easier to think past the pain pulsing through her. The burn on her back from Lonnie was suddenly the least of her complaints.

“You’re ok, you’re safe.” The girl assured her quickly. “We’re taking you somewhere safe, I promise. You just need to not move, ok?”

“Taking me somewhere?” Adora opened her eyes again, trying to sit up. She was bound too tight, though. The best she could manage was to flop over on to her side, sending pain shooting through her aching wrist. 

“Shit, shit, hold still, ok?” The girl tried to roll her back on to her back, and Adora reluctantly let her. “You got really hurt back there. We’re just trying to get you to a healer. The city’s just a little far from most places and--”

“The city? You took me out of the city?” Her panic was rising, her voice jumping up a few octaves. “No, no, I have to go back. You have to take me back to the Fright Zone.”

When the girl met her eyes, Adora saw fear flash through her face, followed by pity. “We can’t… do that.”

“Yes, you can.” Adora insisted. “Just take me home, okay. Turn back and take me back and--”

“We  _ can’t _ .” She was more firm this time, though the effect was lost a little by the look she sent the boy -- had the pink girl called him Bow? -- and the nervous look she was sending Adora. “Look, ok, I didn’t want to- I  _ don’t _ want to do this, but we can’t let you go back there. It’s too dangerous.”

“How did I even get here? Why did you take me?” Adora tried one last time to struggle against the blanket, but it was no use. 

“You… you don’t remember.” The girl looked down at her with wide eyes.

“Remember what? I remember the mole-adillos, but…”

The girl closed her eyes with a sigh. “Fucking hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did the math and it's been like 9 days since the last time I updated. I'm so sorry. I got a little distracted with drawing. But I've been improving at it? Check out my [art tag](https://dammithawke.tumblr.com/tagged/art) if you want.
> 
> Shout out to my little beta team in the discord server, Elpenor and Sea Hawls. Elpenor and I recently did an art trade, in which I drew something from his fic She-Ra: Codename Resurrection, and in turn he drew[Airbender Glimmer!](https://twitter.com/e1pen0r/status/1273772503899480067)
> 
> Oh, hey, in case no one's said it to you lately; thank you for existing.


	8. and welcome them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra makes a choice.
> 
> Adora feels helpless.

Catra was, to say the least, screwed.

Seeing Adora being kidnapped? Gutted her. It lit up something in her -- a fury she hadn’t felt before. An anger. Adora was  _ gone _ , taken by some asshole wind-blowers, and she wasn’t fast enough to stop them.

She couldn’t risk returning to the Fright Zone without Adora. By every flame she’d ever lit, she knew she would never survive long enough to explain. Her muscles tensed at the thought of Shadow-Weaver’s inevitable wrath, if she found out. The memory of the woman twisting Catra’s own limbs without her consent flashed through her head--

But no. She couldn’t afford to think about that. Not now. 

She really only had a single logical option. The only way she could return to the Horde and survive was to get her friend back. Somehow.

The final rings of the city were more of a challenge then the first. The monorail didn’t extend to the vast farmland, so it wasn’t a way out. In the end, she shed the few loudest bits of her uniform and waited, as silent as a shadow, for one of the carts headed to replenish the Fright Zone’s rations. It was dark enough that they didn’t notice that they left the residential district with a young cat-woman pressed, clinging, to the underside of their cart.

It made her muscles ache, holding on so long. Her claws helped, but soon even the tips of her fingers were sore. She’d have dried blood and splinters to contend with, later, but for now, she did her best to remain quiet. It wasn’t until the cart was being drawn through grass, ever increasing in height the farther out they rode, that Catra silently waited for the escorts to all be at the head of the cart, helping urge it past a particularly thick field. She let herself release carefully from the cart, dropping to the ground and pressing as low as possible so as not to be seen. The cart continued on without her.

She stayed there for what felt like an eternity, cursing the slow pace of the cart’s drivers. Every moment, Adora was getting farther out of her reach. Farther from Catra, and farther from any possibility of her being able to track Adora down.

As soon as it was safe, she began making her way. The Horde had trained them in a number of skills -- combat, survival, firebending, tracking -- but cartography had never been one that Catra paid any particular attention to. Why would she? Adora was a natural at it, as she seemed to be at almost everything. And there wasn’t a future Catra could imagine where she would  _ need _ to know anything about cartography or geography, especially with Adora always by her side to show her up at it.

She was cursing herself for that line of thinking, now.

The best she knew was the direction the bison had flown, and a general idea that the Northern Air Temple was the closest to the Fright Zone. If they were taking Adora, anywhere, that was Catra’s best bet for where to find her.

She had a long walk ahead of herself.

* * *

They had been flying for a day and a half, before Bow and Glimmer determined that they needed to land and let Fluffernutter rest. He was strong and resilient, but as much a living being as any other. They’d taken turns, until then, guiding his reins. Half a day in, they’d negotiated some semblance of a truce with Adora; they would let her out of the tarp if she swore not to attack them. In turn, they would find someone to heal her.

She didn’t relish the idea. The only person in the Horde capable of healing was Shadowweaver, and that woman had absolutely no bedside manners. Adora could remember too many bones being reset with rough, yanking hands, and glowing water that had always been either boiling hot, or cold enough that it felt like it would burn. Even then, she knew her own experience with the woman wasn’t as painful as the times some of her peers had needed healing. Others still bore scars Shadowweaver refused to heal from infections she deemed character-building. Some had to trade a mended bone for a different scar, or some punishment for taking up their instructor’s valuable time. At a certain point, you were almost better off just seeing how long an injury would take to heal on its own. Many cadets took up a hobby of learning how to cauterize wounds, as a means of keeping themselves and each other from such an ordeal.

The first time Glimmer mentioned finding someone who could heal Adora’s injuries, she tried to hide the sudden panic that flashed through her eyes, but by the looks Glimmer and Bow exchanged, she had failed.

“It’s okay!” Glimmer had tried to reassure her. “We won’t have to tell them who you are. And Perfuma’s so good at it. There aren’t many waterbenders that can heal as well as her.”

Adora had done her damnedest not to argue. She knew she had no leverage right then. And they hadn’t done anything to hurt her, since taking her. She still couldn’t afford to trust them, or some waterbender. But she didn’t have many options. She was getting to the point where she couldn’t stand, thanks to the gash in her leg, and she only had the use of one hand -- her non-dominant left hand, to boot. Sure, she could still bend with it, but she couldn’t get herself away if she did. Especially when she couldn’t even see the ground.

They camped that night, Bow carefully carrying Adora off of Fluffernutter to a small palette he’d made beside a campfire. Adora had overheard them arguing about whether it was safer to keep the Horde soldier away from her native element, or just cruel and unusual punishment to subject her to an overly chilly evening. Eventually, Bow won out, pressing that they could keep a better eye on her in shifts if she was near the fire.

The next morning, when they were preparing to take off again, Adora watched the pair as they secured their few supplies back to the wooden saddle. They talked in low voices, laughing occasionally, before slipping into another heated debate. Like many of their other more contentious conversations, every now and then this one was peppers with Bow glancing down at Adora with worry etched in his brow, while Glimmer occasionally jabbed a finger at her.

_ She has a temper, _ Adora mused to herself. It would have made her a fierce firebender. She wondered if it made her better at airbending, as well. She seemed fairly capable, light on her feet. But the airbenders Adora had been warned of had menacing tattoos adorning their bodys, head to toe. This girl’s skin looked as fresh and smooth as a child’s, like she’d never known a stray injury, let alone the prick of a needle. From what Adora could gather, Bow definitely wasn’t an airbender. He didn’t seem to be a bender at all. When they suspected a threat, his hand always went right for his quiver of arrows. He spent much of their evening camping fletching a few new ones.

Presently, the quiver was resting with his longbow near Fluffernutter’s tail, well out of Adora’s reach. She’d considered reaching for them. She’d considered re-stoking the campfire. She’d considered a number of things. But the pain in her leg and arm were distracting, as was the sharp dig of her broken rib. If she was careful, controlled her breathing, didn’t move too much, it didn’t hurt as much. 

She felt useless. She felt like she was being held captive more by her body then by her captors.

Glimmer was the one that finally approached her with a bundle of clothes.

“You need to put these on.” It was a simple command, but Adora felt more than justified to look at the pink-haired woman like she’d just grown a second and third head.

“You’re kidding me.” Adora eyed the pants and vest in Glimmer’s hand, not moving to take it.

“I’m really not.” Glimmer rolled her eyes. “If we want to get you help, you can’t be wearing that bullshit. Thaymore is Earth Kingdom. They would pulverize you the moment they smelled the soot in your soul.”

“Soot in my-- Ok, you’re just being ridiculous. There’s nothing wrong with my clothes.”

“I mean, besides being a giant target, they’re torn to shit. You can’t honestly tell me they’re comfortable like that.” Glimmer tossed the clothes at her and started to turn away. 

“But I  _ can’t _ .” Adora’s voice was strained. Glimmer paused, glancing back over her shoulder at her. “Even if I wanted to,” Adora pressed, “I physically cannot even stand up. How the hell am I supposed to get these on. And how do you know your clothes would even fit me?”

“They’re not mine, they’re Bow’s.” Glimmer sighed, returning to crouch near her. She frowned down at the crumpled clothes, and Adora’s useless limbs. “Alright. We can help you change. Just-- Just, I don’t know, hold still, alright?”

Adora braced herself as best she could. It was not, it turned out, a painless process, even with the help. Bow helped briefly, but once Adora’s pants were painstakingly switched, he excused himself, intending to finish feeding the bison before they left.

Getting Adora’s shirt off was less of an ordeal then the pants, but it still wasn’t easy. Glimmer was more hesitant to touch Adora’s bare skin then Bow had been, seeming to keep the contact as brief as possible. Soon, it made Adora huff in frustration. 

“You know, you’re not going to burst into flames from just touching my arm.”

Glimmer glared down at her. “I  _ know _ that. I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Adora snapped back, recoiling. She regretted it instantly; leaning away from Glimmer put her midsection at an odd angle, jostling her broken rib. Adora tried to suppress the gasp of pain, but failed spectacularly. 

“Woah, woah, hold still.” Glimmer’s hands fluttered over her, still not quite touching her. “Just, just take a second to breathe.”

“If breathing didn’t  _ hurt _ ,” Adora hissed out.

Glimmer’s face fell into a look Adora hadn’t seen her wear, yet. It had taken residence on Bow’s face plenty, but Glimmer was more likely to cast a doubtful or distrusting look Adora’s way. The look on her face now, though? Smacked of pity. It made Adora’s stomach twist painfully in a way that had nothing to do with the broken rib.

She looked away, her good hand, hugging her side as if keeping herself together. Maybe she was. She almost jumped when she finally felt the light touch of Glimmer’s hand on her bare shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Glimmer’s voice, for once, was soft. Adora fought the urge to look up at her. She couldn’t. She was stuck, captured, at this woman’s mercy -- and  _ pitied. _ Every inch of her screamed that her death was basically ensured by all this. She couldn’t fight back, couldn’t escape. She couldn’t even get dressed. She tried to shrug out of Glimmer’s hand, but it was a weak effort.

“I’m serious.” Glimmer continued, moving to kneel in Adora’s line of sight. “Look… We might not like each other, but I’m sorry you got hurt. You did… sort of save us from those mole-adillos. I guess.”

“That still sounds fake.” Adora sighed.

“Oh yeah, no, it definitely does. No one will ever believe it. We should’ve all been dead.” Glimmer nodded firmly. “But you… Adora, you  _ did  _ save us. Even if you don’t remember it. And it’s… it was… it was scary. And impressive. And if even Bow finds out I said this, I’ll break your other arm.”

Adora finally laughed at that, before sighing and giving a small shudder as a cool breeze passed by her bare torso. “Hey, maybe you can like… help me get this stupid shirt on, now?”

Glimmer offered a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah, let's get you covered up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks goes to Elpenor and Sea Hawl for being my beta readers. And putting up with me getting overly emotional.
> 
> Finally made myself sit down, put headphones on, and work on this on my mother in law's couch while every one else had some chill family time. I'm about to start a new job next week, but having some structure back in my days will hopefully give me a better grip on deciding when to write. Working on this is giving me a little more confidence in the original fiction im working on. So thanks goes out to everyone out there commenting.
> 
> I know fic writers say this all the time, but every single comment means the world to me. They really are a bright spot right now, when the world is sort of falling apart. 
> 
> Thank YOU for existing <3


End file.
